yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 002
The Gauntlet is Thrown is episode two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in East Asia. With his victory over Seto Kaiba already earning him a reputation, Yugi is sent a package by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Yugi is then forced into a game of real magic as Pegasus challenges Yugi to a duel in an alternate universe known as the Shadow Realm, where the monsters are real. Pegasus sees all of Yugi's cards and strategies with his Millennium Eye. In the end, Yugi loses the duel and Pegasus steals the soul of Yugi's grandfather. Episode Summary Joey is playing Duel Monsters with Téa in class. He plays "Rock Ogre Grotto #1, telling her it's going to rock her block off. Téa turns over "Happy Lover". Joey says that wimpy card doesn't stand a chance against his Rock Ogre. She agrees she doesn't—unless she uses this. And plays the Magic Card, "Breath of Light". Joey asks if she can do that, and Yugi says, "Oh yeah. The Breath of Light wears down Rock monsters", and Joey's Rock Ogre is destroyed. Which reduces Joey's Life Points to zero, and Téa wins again. Tristan tells Joey he stinks at this game, and Joey groans in disgust. Later, outside the school, Joey asks Yugi for advice. Why can't he ever win? Yugi takes a look at Joey's Deck, and realizes it is all Monster Cards. Joey explained that he filled his Deck with all the powerful ones he could find. Yugi explains that's not how the game works, that it's about combining Monster Cards with Magic Cards to make them stronger. Joey grabs Yugi excitedly, thinking this is exactly what he needs. Yugi takes Joey home to his Grandpa's game shop. Inside the shop, Grandpa's putting up a poster featuring "Black Luster Soldier" and "Harpie's Pet Dragon". (In the Japanese version, it's an advertisement for an upcoming National Duel Monsters Tournament with a 3,000,000 yen cash prize. The Japanese poster shows "Elf Swordsman" ("Celtic Guardian") and "Hercules Beetle".) Yugi tells his Grandpa he's brought him a new student. Joey says that since Grandpa knows more about Duel Monsters than anyone, he'd like him to teach him the game. Grandpa is reluctant at first, saying that Duel Monsters is a very complex game. Yugi agrees, reminding Joey that Téa beat him five times in a row. Grandpa says he could teach Joey to be a great tournament duelist, but only if he's willing to work day and night training. Joey says it's a piece of cake, and Grandpa says that with an attitude like that, it might not be worth his effort. Nice going, Yugi tells Joey, who falls to his knees to beg Yugi to help him convince Grandpa to teach him. Yugi says that teaching Joey Duel Monsters is just too big a challenge, even for his Grandpa. Of course, then Grandpa says it's not impossible, and that if he agrees, Joey must work hard. Joey promises, and Grandpa says they'll start at once, asking Joey if he can name the most powerful and weakest Duel Monster and if he knows what a Trap is. Joey has no idea. (Japanese, Jounouchi's all excited about the tournament, and wants to enter it and win the money. Grandpa says if Jounouchi thinks he's going to win that tournament, that's just an illusion. Yugi asks Jounouchi if it's true, and Jounouchi falls to his knees, telling Yugi he really wants to win that tournament. Yugi protests that there's not even a month until the tournament, and Grandpa says he'll help. Yugi tells Jounouchi that Grandpa's a great duelist, despite how he may look. Grandpa's not too thrilled about that, but says that he's a great trainer. Jounouchi asks him to please help him, and Grandpa says he must start by changing his attitude. He shouldn't want to win for the prize. Grandpa will teach him about the heart of the cards. The scene fades out with the sound of Jounouchi screaming, while Grandpa orders him to try again.) Cut to the Regional Duel Monsters Championship (National Championship in the Japanese). The announcer introduces the finalists, Weevil Underwood (Insector Haga), the Bug Brawler, and Rex Raptor (Dinosaur Ryuzaki), Dino Duelist. (The Japanese announcer says that representing East Japan is Insector Haga, 14 years old, and West Japan is Dinosaur Ryuuzaki, 15 years old.) Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa are all at Yugi's place, watching the tournament on television. Joey thinks it should have been him there, and Téa says she knows he's been training for weeks, but these guys are in another league. (Japanese, Anzu points out that Jounouchi made it to the top eight.) Yugi adds that Joey's so tired he can't keep his eyes open. He thinks Grandpa's lessons were a bit too tough for him. (Japanese Yugi says that Grandpa's training was pretty rough.) In flashback, Grandpa stands over an exhausted Joey, telling him there's no time to rest, pounding the table in front of Joey with a stick to drive his lessons home. Tristan tells Joey, "You snooze, you lose," and a disappointed Joey says he must have been nuts to think he could learn this crazy game. (Japanese, Honda says Jounouchi was only in the top eight of the town preliminaries, and Jounouchi says he's ashamed to face Grandpa, who trained him so hard.) Then Grandpa comes in, carrying a package, teasing Joey that it's time for his lesson, then telling him he's come a long way as a duelist, and he's proud of him. (Japanese, Grandpa asks if he heard his name. Jounouchi apologizes, and Grandpa tells him it's okay, he did his best. To be honest, he didn't think a wimp like Jounouchi would be able to get into the tournament at all. He tells Jounouchi he did a good job.) Joey gets all teary-eyed, and tries to grab Grandpa for a hug, but Grandpa slips by him and Joey falls over the back of the sofa onto the floor. Grandpa has a package for Yugi from Industrial Illusions, the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Joey asks why they 'd be sending a package to Yugi. Yugi doesn't know, but he wonders if they heard about his defeat of Kaiba. It wasn't an official match, but it did make Kaiba drop out of the tournament. Flashbacks show Yugi beating Kaiba with Exodia. (The Japanese package doesn't say who it's from. Jounouchi asks Yugi why he didn't enter the tournament—he's sure Yugi could have won it easily. Yugi says he's made up his mind he'll only enter a tournament if he's in it. Anzu says, it's Kaiba, isn't it, and Yugi says yes. Now that Kaiba's learned about the heart of the cards, Yugi wants to face him again. The flashback of Yugi and Kaiba's duel was added to the dub.) Joey says that just hearing Kaiba's name gives him a headache. (Japanese, Jounouchi says you can't trust a jerk like that.) Tristan directs their attention back to the tournament, and Joey asks if these guys are any good, and Yugi says, oh yeah, they're both tough customers. Weevil specializes in Insect cards, and he's a great strategist, while Rex Raptor uses his Dinosaurs' power to overwhelm his opponents. Joey thinks Raptor's got the upperhand after comparing bugs to dinosaurs, but Yugi says that he wouldn't underestimate Weevil. Rex Summons "Two-Headed King Rex", which Weevil beats using "Basic Insect" combined with Magic and Trap Cards, winning Weevil the duel, and the championship. Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford), the creator of Duel Monsters and President of Industrial Illusions, rises from a trap door in the floor of the stadium and presents Weevil with the trophy. He invites Weevil to compete in the upcoming tournament he's hosting at Duelist Kingdom. As Pegasus leaves the tournament in his limo, his flunky says that with the announcement Pegasus made tonight, he'll have thousands of duelists flocking to his tournament. Pegasus hopes the tournament will attract those who possess the Millennium Items he seeks. (Japanese Pegasus says none of the duelists they saw today excited him, and asks the flunky about his errand.) The flunky says the package was delivered to the boy, just as he ordered. "Excellent", Pegasus says. Back at the Game Shop, Yugi opens his package to find a glove, two stars, and a videotape. Yugi puts the tape in the VCR, and everyone is astonished to see Maximillion Pegasus, who greets Yugi and says he's heard some interesting things about him. Yugi's defeat of Seto Kaiba has intrigued him so much, he's decided to investigate Yugi's dueling skills personally. He challenges Yugi to an immediate duel with a time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the the player with the higher life points will be the winner. Yugi's a bit boggled, and Joey doesn't understand how Yugi can duel with a videotape. Tristan says it's crazy. But Pegasus laughs, and says "No, it's magic!" Using his Millennium Eye, Pegasus takes Yugi into a dark world, where Yugi's friends and Grandpa are frozen like statues, saying he'll return Yugi after their game. Yugi accepts the challenge, and switches with Yami, who tells Pegasus to start the clock and make his move. (Japanese, Yugi asks if it's a "Yami no Game," or "Dark Game," then switches with Yami, who accepts the challenge.) Yugi says Pegasus might be good, but he'll beat him to save his friends. But he's shocked when Pegasus tells him he won't beat anyone with that Dragon card—before Yugi's played his card. Pegasus says he'll know every move Yugi makes, before he can make it. As they duel Pegasus tells Yugi that the world they're in is called the Shadow Realm, and asks Yugi if he believes there is magic in the cards. Yugi tells Pegasus he should know—he invented the game. But Pegasus says he didn't. In ancient Egypt, this was known as a Shadow Game. Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as he and Yugi are doing now. But not with cards—they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful that the Egyptians lost control of them, and nearly destroyed the world. Yugi says it's a good story, but these monsters can't be real. Pegasus continues to name Yugi's card without seeing them, just before Yugi plays them. Pegasus giggles, saying the monsters are quite real, and quite dangerous. He tells Yugi that he's quite entertaining, so defiant yet helpless, and completely ignorant of the power of his Millennium Puzzle. Five thousand years ago, Pegasus says, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away, capturing the mystical energies in seven Millennium Items. Yugi asks if Pegasus is saying that his Millennium Puzzle is one of them? Pegasus tells Yugi that there is magic in the Millennium Puzzle that could change Yugi's life, if he knew how to use it. Yugi asks why Pegasus is telling him this, but Pegasus sets another card face down and tells Yugi that time is running out—they'd better get back to their duel. (Japanese, Pegasus says he knows Yugi is shocked, but this is very real. There's no way Yugi can beat him. And when Yugi loses, he'll have to participate in the event Pegasus is going to sponsor—an event to prove who is the real King of Duelists. He who gains the title of King of Duelists will win great honor and a cash prize. Yugi says he's not interested in Pegasus' tournament, and asks what if he says no? Pegasus says no, Yugi can't refuse. Since there's no way Yugi can win, he can't escape. Yugi says the game isn't over yet, and Pegasus says, "then let's continue.") Yugi wonders if Pegasus can really read his mind, or if it's some kind of trick. Pegasus lifts the hair covering his Millennium Eye, and sees the card in Yugi's mind. Yugi thinks it have something to do with that weird eye of his. (Japanese Yugi wonders if he really chose that card, or does he just think he did? He wonders if Pegasus uses some kind of hypnosis to control his opponents and make them play the cards he wants them to.) That gives Yugi an idea—what if he plays a card from his Deck without looking at it? Not even he will know what card he's playing. He draws a card and places it face-down on the field. Despite fooling Pegasus for one turn, Yugi falls behind in Life Points, but summons "Summoned Skull" with time almost up. "Summoned Skull" attacks to win, but time runs out before the attack goes through, causing Pegasus to win. Pegasus says, and the next time they duel, they'll play for much higher stakes. Yugi says he's done playing Pegasus' games, but Pegasus says he's giving Yugi no choice. He uncovers his Millennium Eye, saying that now he'll show Yugi the true extent of its magic. A bolt of magic shoots from the Millennium Eye, capturing Grandpa's soul. Grandpa appears on the television screen, calling Yugi's name. The Shadow Realm fades away, and the gang is restored, except for Grandpa, who falls over senseless. Yugi clutches the TV screen, calling out for his Grandpa Duels Téa Gardner vs. Joey Wheeler The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Joey Summons "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" (800 ATK). Téa turns over "Happy Lover" (500 DEF). and plays "Breath of Light", which destroys "Rock Ogre Grotto #1". Teá reduces Joey's Life Points to zero, and wins. Rex Raptor vs. Weevil Underwood The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Rex Raptor Summons "Two-Headed King Rex" (1600 ATK). Weevil Summons "Basic Insect" (500 ATK). Rex attacks "Basic Insect" with "Two-Headed King Rex", but Weevil activates "Vortex" (The real version of the card is "Infinite Dismissal"), which stops King Rex's attack. Weevil upgrades his "Basic Insect" with "Laser Cannon Armor". "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys "Two-Headed King Rex. Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus Pegasus Sets a card. Yugi Summons "Koumori Dragon" (1700 ATK) in Attack Position. Pegasus activates "Dragon Capture Jar", which imprisons "Koumori Dragon". (In the real game, "Koumori Dragon" would be changed to Defense Position and Koumori Dragon would have had 1500 ATK, which perhaps got 200 from Dragon Piper's 200) Yugi Summons "Silver Fang". Pegasus plays "Dragon Piper" (200 ATK), which releases the "Koumori Dragon" from "Dragon Capture Jar" and puts it in Pegasus' Monster Card Zone. (The real "Dragon Piper" is a Flip Effect Monster, which destroys "Dragon Capture Jar" and turns all face-up Dragon-Type monsters to Attack Position.) Yugi responds Summons "Silver Fang" (1200 ATK), which is destroyed by "Koumori Dragon". Yugi's Life Points drop to 1500. Pegasus Sets a card. Yugi draws and Summons "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK). Pegasus expects it to be "Zombie Warrior", so he activates "Sun Shower", which efectively does nothing. Yugi decl Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes